Fantasía Peligrosa
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Hay algunas cosas que deben permanecer en la cabeza de ser humano puesto que el sexo continuo y el alcohol nunca fueron buenos compañeros. Pero Hyuuga Hanabi e Inuzuka Kiba siempre enfrentaron los desafios


**[OS] Una Fantasía Peligrosa**

**(Kiba x Hanabi)**

**[Violación/Comedia]**

Konoha, la ciudad más tranquila para habitar, en un edificio de cinco estrellas, donde puedes pasar la noche tan tranquilo como un bebé en cuna de rey, claro, sino tienes a esta pareja como tus vecinos, los vecinos del piso 7 habitación F…

- ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Oh! ¡Kiba-kun!- exclamaba una mujer sonrojada bañada en sudor manteniendo los ojos cerrados perdiéndose en el placer que su pareja le daba en cada movimiento, las ropas esparcidas, y la temperatura en aumento; el hombre que permanecía arriba solo preocupándose de no dejar de satisfacer a su pareja

* Mientras que en la habitación G…

Un chico de aproximadamente 25 años con cabello negro tomaba el control de su televisión frustrado

Me lleva el diablo… Ya empezaron pensó con aburrimiento y pesadez, el vecino que se había mudado desde hace ya dos meses; viendo la pared que lo separaba de la lujuriosa pareja, subió el volumen de la Tv intentando escuchar un poco de la película de esa noche, ya había perdido las energías de golpear la pared y decir a los cuatro vientos: "¡Cierren la boca! ¡Parece que están matando a un gato! ¡Queremos dormir!"

Era inútil puesto que el golpeteo de la cama y el chillido que hacían las patas de esta no eran fáciles de superar. Así que era cuestión de esperar a que se agotaran

* Regresando a la habitación F…

- ¡Kiba-kun!- gritaba una peli castaña alcanzando el clímax por tercera vez en esa noche, agotada en una cama con sabanas blancas, sintió como su compañero se quitaba de encima con pesadez para recostarse a su lado, la chica usaba su brazo tapando sus pechos mientras que la cobija tapaba sus caderas- Oye- llamó

- ¿Qué Hanabi?- hablo un chico de ojos negros, viendo a la mujer con la respiración agitada

- Dime…-

- ¿Qué…?- gruño apenas aguantando el sueño, a pesar de a ver terminado sus horas de pasión esa mujer aún tenía energía, tal vez eran sus días sin falta en el spa todos los días mientras él tenía que pasar las tardes soportando a su jefe y esposo de su cuñada, al bobo de Naruto; Aunque fueran amigos de la infancia, él no metía el trabajo con la amistad, supuso que por eso se había ganado ese puesto, presidente de la compañía

- ¿Te gustaría probar, "eso", alguno de estos días?- le preguntó con voz coqueta y mirada sensual

- ¿"eso"…? ¿He…?- sin entender cerro sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar

- Te lo recordare mañana- rindiéndose ante Morfeo, se acomodó en el pecho de su amante respirando tranquilamente

La parte buena fue que el vecino de alado pudo dormir más temprano de lo usual, a lo cual grito: _"¡Kami bendito!"_

Cuando todos los vecinos trataban de dormir, esta pareja descarriada que cada noche sacia sus instintos lujuriosos con desenfreno y copas de wiski, buscaban diferentes formas de mostrarse lo mucho que se deseaban ¿había amor en esa relación? Tal vez, pero a vista de todos… era un misterio

Por mucho que alguien diga: "el sexo da energía"; Kiba podía decir sin la más pisca de duda lo equivocados que estaban, puesto que cada día enfrentaba…

- ¡KIBA!- gritaron en el oído del castaño despertándolo; asustado y de sobresalto calló hacia atrás de la silla de su escritorio

- ¿Naruto?- reaccionando debido al golpe en la cabeza, se levanto con pesadez y sobando la parte afectada

- ¡Jefe! Naruto por favor- corrigió el rubio indignado, se había ganado ese puesto con esfuerzo y quería respeto por parte de sus empleados

- ¿Ahora qué "jefe"?- preguntó Kiba sin mucho ánimo

- Escucha, me importa una soberana…- se controlo para no decir una obscenidad- Lo que hagas en la cama con Hanabi- sin descaro y sin vergüenza lo soltó- Pero aquí vienes a trabajar o simplemente ¡no vienes!- exclamo retirándose molesto, había soportado ya muchas veces la poca presencia del Inuzuka, la presencia no era lo que importaba, nunca faltaba el hecho era que solo iba a sentarse, tomar un café y a dormir; pero todo tiene su límite

Me preguntó… bostezando viendo su reflejo en una ventana a su lado ¿Qué dirá Hanabi? pensaba con preocupación; era claro lo que su quería niña haría

"_Echarle la culpa a Naruto"_

De regreso a casa en un auto no tan costoso color negro pensaba, ¿cómo decir "no más sexo"? En realidad lo temía, además de que Hanabi había dicho que compraría una lencería muy especial para esa noche maldito Uzumaki pensaba el castaño apretando el volante sin perder la vista del camino

Al llegar a casa, calló en cuenta de un detalle

Se me olvidaron las llaves vio por todos lados, estaba solo, pudo abrir la puerta con una llave que guardaban en la tierra de una de sus dos macetas en cada lado de la puerta por si las emergencias, claro con la precaución de que nadie se diera cuenta de donde estaba guardad dicha llave- Ya llegué- avisó quitándose los zapatos, pero no estaban los de Hanabi ¿Había salido? ¿A dónde?

No le dio mucha importancia, probablemente había ido a ver a Sakura o a su hermana Hinata; se preocuparía después de notarla desaparecida 5 días; por suerte no había acumulado trabajo extra lo que le daba más espacio para cerrar sus ojos, esa noche dormiría como un rey

***[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] * **

Por mucho tiempo, no se percató de la llegada de su amante, hasta cuando escucho un "Kiba-kun" en un sensual susurro cerca de su oído derecho, abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio a Hanabi sonriendo, había algo diferente en ella, pero no pudo notar qué era; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

- ¿Qué Hanabi?- pregunto irritado por la interrupción de su pacifica y no muy frecuente siesta

- ¿Acaso no vez algo diferente en mí?- movió su cabeza como una modelo profesional dejando ver su mejor ángulo para ser fotografiada

- No- fríamente se tapó con las sabanas. Sabía que si le ponía mucho empeño en averiguar el "cambio" tardaría toda la noche y no necesitaba ser azotado por Naruto en el trabajo, suficiente tenía con su amada peli castaña

- ¡¿Qué?- molesta se quitó de su lado con una mirada estupefacta ¿Acaso se había maquillado ella sola en el SPA solo para recibir un "No" como respuesta?

No era que esperaba "te vez como la misma Afrodita"

Ó

"Serías la Miss Universo si entras al concurso y pisarías el orgullo de todas esas barbies plásticas"

Pero una respuesta tan corta y careciente de calor no era satisfactoria en ningún sentido- ¡¿Cómo te atreves ingrato?- le quitó la sabana de golpe- ¡¿Acaso sabes que tan difícil es hacerme esto?- señalo su maquillaje nuevo

Kiba abrió los ojos como un dragón enfurecido, sus ojeras demostraban el cansancio y la necesidad de dormir

- ¡¿Quieres callarte?- le grito quitándole la sabana de las manos a la oji perla- ¡¿Quién demonios crees que paga tu estúpido maquillaje? ¡Sorpresa Princesa mimada! ¡SOY YO! ¡Ahora déjame dormir!- se tapó de nuevo cerrando los ojos, por segundos escucho un grave ruido proveniente de la puerta

"_Se había ido"_

Tardo varias horas en los brazos del sueño, cuando despertó observó el reloj colgado a un lado de la ventana casi abierta

"3:00 am"

Intentó dormir otra vez pero la falta de calor no se lo permitió, le decía a gritos "ve por ella" pero su orgullo masculino le impedía ir en su búsqueda, desde joven así había sido, nunca se disculpaba con ninguna mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas (exceptuando a su madre)

"3:49 am"

¡Suficiente! Tomó unos pantalones de vestir blancos, sus pantuflas de conejos negros y su chaqueta negra de cuero, Hanabi lo había visto sin nada de nada, dudaba que se pusiera sus moños solo por verlo así. Mientras conducía su auto se preguntaba ¿A dónde había huido?

¿Con su padre? No, por más enojada que ella estuviese jamás iría a consolarse en los brazos del viejo patriarca eso sería estar loca

¿Con su hermana? No, ella no soportaba a Naruto y viceversa

¿Moegi? No, ella había salido de vacaciones con sus hermanos a Hawái

¿Y con su amigo de la infancia, Shinko? No lo conocía, Hanabi no quería decirle donde vivía ya que según ella, él iba a crear la casa en un campo de cadáveres, él y sus inútiles celos

***[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] *[-] * **

- ¿Tú crees que exagere?- preguntaba Hanabi sentada en las escaleras del edificio con un teléfono celular en las manos

_- ¿Crees que soy el más indicado para ayudarte hija?- _dijo al otro lado de la línea el vejestorio Hyuuga

- He perdón papi, Ok será mejor que descanses- se disculpo- te veo mañana para celebrar tu cumpleaños- cortó la llamada con una sonrisa nerviosa, que lástima que su hermana no solía dormir muy tarde

Aún lo recordaba… muy bien

Ese maldito de Uzumaki, era un bastardo pervertido, de hecho siempre lo fue y lo sigue siendo; cuando tenía 14 y lo veía cruzar la puerta de su casa tenía que salir a la morada de Moegi porqué la boba de Hinata no paraba de decir desde su cuarto: "¡Sigue Onegai sigue!" en medio de jadeos y gritos; al principio pensó que se debía a que Uzumaki maltrataba a su tímida hermana y ella lo aceptaba como toda una demente

Pero decidió que eso acabaría; puso unas cámaras de seguridad, una en la sala y otra en el cuarto de Hinata (cámaras que vendían en un anuncio de la tv sobre "material de espías") para tener pruebas ante un juez, y descubrió lo equivocada, una vez instalada decidió dejar solos a los dos una vez que Naruto había llegado, no las quito de ahí hasta que vio su oportunidad, un viaje que harían por cortesía de la universidad como una despedida a sus futuros empresarios y demás gente de excelencia (¿Cómo llegó el rubio a esa categoría si es un imbécil?)

Su padre estaba trabajando y ella desarmo todo su equipo sacando las cintas, las puso en la casetera y puso Play. Adelantó hasta que los vio besándose ¿acaso a Hinata no le molestaba que el rubio besara y mordiera su cuello?

¡Oh no! Se dijo mentalmente cuando Hinata estaba arrinconada entre la pared y el Dobe gritando como maniática que siguiera y no parara hasta acabar, la falda de mezclilla tableada estaba en el suelo al igual que sus bragas, y el pantalón de él estaba desabrochado, golpeaba a su hermana con la cadera y ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas sosteniéndose de los hombros de Naruto cuidando de no caer ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Al parecer dieron un respiro, habían tardado más de 30 min así, cuando su cuñado decidió bajarla le dio la vuelta, Hinata dijo: "Espera no…" sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas cuando él volvió a golpearla con la cadera pero esta vez quien recibía el castigo era la retaguardia de su hermana, al principio se molestó con su novio pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo fue cambiando de parecer, tanto que intentaba provocarlo con: "¿Eso es todo? Aún no estoy agotada"

¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurría con Hinata?, en cada vídeo era lo mismo, solo que en diferentes posiciones; por mucho que lo negara no podía cambiar el hecho de lo que vio la excito bastante, termino por aceptar cuando tocó sus blanquecinas pantaletas ya húmedas.

Y así fue como descubrí el sexo pensaba un poco sonrojada, ya frente la puerta de su habitación indecisa de entrar, mantenía la llave cerca de la cerradura- ¿Seguirá enojado?- susurro preocupada, ese torpe de Kiba, por más que se pusiera fiera con él no podía evitar intentar reconciliarse, lo ama

Inuzuka Kiba, el amigo confiable de Hinata y el dobe, recordó que él la había ayudado en la pregunta del ¿por qué su hermana no hacía nada al respecto cuando Naruto la despojaba de sus ropas y golpeaba a su ingenua Hinata con la cadera? Y si que la ayudo

_Flash Back_

_Ya harta de todo llamó a una persona por teléfono citándolo para descubrir la verdad de aquellas tardes de desenfreno entre la pareja_

_- Sabes Hanabi, eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo- le dijo Kiba con un leve sonrojo sentado en el sofá tomando una taza de té, el maldito de Naruto ya estaba aprovechándose de su posición en la vida de Hinata_

_- ¡Tengo 16 imbécil!- le grito ofendida sentada a su lado- ¡Ahora dime ¿por qué mi hermana hace esos ruidos tan extraños?- _

_- Y yo tengo 21- le contestó- y creo que es mejor que te enteres cuando lo pruebes por ti misma- levantándose con la intención de retirándose, una pequeña mano sujeto su pantalón_

_- Entonces ¿Por qué crees que te cite?- le dijo a Kiba un poco más calmada _

_- ¡¿Qué?- completamente rojo- ¡¿Acaso tengo una marca en la frente que dice "Playboy" o qué mocosa?- zafándose de su agarre, tomó sus libros que estaban en la mesa y salió disparado de la casa _

_Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, Naruto había pedido la mano de Hinata en matrimonio y después de una pelea "amistosa" entre el suegro y el yerno, el Uzumaki termino ganando, celebrando su victoria en el hospital, no por los golpes, sino por el desmallo que sufrió al escuchar de Hinata: "Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Tsunade-sama para que te cure" _

_Esa doctora era buena, pero también era buena causarle temor a su nieto con inyecciones; no había año en el que ese tipo no se metiera en una pelea y necesitara suero inyectado para curarlo sin causarle más dolor (él en lo personal prefería el dolor)_

_- Que aburrido- la reunión se había estropeado gracias a su padre y a su nuevo hermano; al llegar a su cuarto se quito el vestido dejándose solo con el sostén azul y unas bragas del mismo color, no había de que preocuparse, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas negras también lo estaban; _

_¿Era un buen momento? _

_Lo necesitaba en realidad, se sentó en su cama apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, sus mejilla contra la sus manos con una mirada serena- Estoy loca- se acostó en la cama y metió la mano bajo las pantaletas, sus dedos temblorosos acariciaban su propia piel con cuidado, ¿podría ser eso tan placentero como lo mostraban las películas?_

_No quiso quedarse con la duda, sus propios dedos entraron con cuidado en su vagina, las mejillas claras se tiñeron de rojo y cerro sus ojos perla para sentir un poco más el contacto, en su imaginación veía a un hombre sobre ella, uno sin rostro, a pesar de tener edad no decía "si" a alguno de sus pretendientes_

_ Me siento bien, pero a la vez me siento miserable sus dedos hacían todo el trabajo por si mismos, de sus labios salían todo tipo de ruidos y quejidos, tenía que cortar esas uñas al igual que bajar su tono ya que su padre dormía en la sala_

_Los encuentros consigo misma se volvieron una droga, en la escuela, en su casa, en la ducha y lo peor, en los baños de sus amigas cuando iban a tomarse algunas cervezas o fumar diciendo que irían a estudiar_

_- Sabes…- escucho decir a un hombre tras una puerta de madera cuando regresaba de ir a sus "necesidades" en el baño de una amiga que había conocido en la universidad, era hermana de Kiba así que seguramente era él quién hablaba- Una peli roja se me acercó hoy…- no escuchaba a nadie más estaba segura, tal vez estaba en una conversación por teléfono- decía llamarse Yunami- _

_¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Yunami? ¡Era la misma que sedujo a un pretendiente de ella! ¡Un pretendiente al que estaba dispuesta a corresponderle! Solo algo pasó por su mente "¡Mátala!"_

_- Pero no es mi tipo- eso la alivio, no permitiría que el amigo de ella y su hermana fregara su vida- En realidad quiero intentar con alguien más- parecía nervioso- El problema es que es…- dudó- más joven- _

_Salió corriendo lo más silencioso posible, no quiso seguir oyendo más, nombre de la chica misteriosa era una invitación a una fantasía de amor o una patada en el trasero, quedaría en una duda… por ahora_

_*]*[*_

Hanabi abrió la puerta con la llave de la maseta, al parecer Kiba la había usado para entrar, ingrato y despistado

- Ese torpe- se dijo. No se espero que la luz se encendiera

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó un enojado peli castaño sentado en el sillón, después de buscarla por tierra, casi por agua, cuando vio un crucero zarpando y sus ojos pararon en un pequeño bote con remos pero no tenía dinero

- Sentada en las escaleras- le respondió pasando de largo moviendo su cabeza de lado para que él no la viera- ¡Hmp!- soltó cuando paso a su lado sin siquiera detenerse- Por cierto espero que estés listo mañana para el cumpleaños de mi padre- sentenció cerrando la puerta de la habitación de golpe

- ¿Su cumpleaños?- se preguntó a si mismo, ¿Cuántos cumplía su desagradable suegro? ¿87 años?

En realidad el señor Hyuuga ya estaba al borde de los 60 años pero a sus dos inapropiados yernos les parecía que ya había vivido mucho tiempo y celebrar su cumpleaños era algo así como ir al zoo de animales carnívoros con salchichas en sus cuellos

Es verdad, ya hace más de 10 años desde que está con Hanabi; y curiosamente fue poco después de escucharla en el baño en la boda de Naruto y Hinata, lo cuales casi siempre desaparecían y dejaban a todos con la pregunta en sus bocas…

_- ¿Dónde están los novios?- decía una mujer ya mayor_

_- Seguramente Naruto ha de estar festejando la luna de miel en plena boda- aseguró Sai tomando un poco de vino_

_- Usted siempre tan listo Sai-sama- felicitaba una rubia de una coleta y vestido rojo largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura en su pierna derecha dejando ver su tersa piel_

_- Gracias Ino…Chan- lo último lo dijo en una forma tan tentadoramente sensual que todos los invitados cercanos pudieron ver como la Yamanaka se estremecía_

_- ¡Sai-sama!- grito con felicidad y un rubor deseando "desaparecer" también a lado de su peli negro_

_Kiba mantenía la vista en el par que daba el espectáculo de una de esas obras de teatro en donde todo sale bien; pero para él no había nada bien_

_No desde el ofrecimiento de Hanabi, desde ese día no había vuelto a pisar la mansión Hyuuga, por más que Hinata le invitará; ¿cómo ir? ¿Cómo ver a una niña con la que tienes sueños lujuriosos? Tal vez debió abstenerse al sexo antes del matrimonio; odiaba ser el único virgen de todo el grupo de sus amigos, incluso Hinata ya conocía toda posición gracias al degenerado de Naruto _

_Su primera vez fue con Fimika, una joven dos años mayor que él, una vecina que estaba a dos lugares de su departamento en la universidad; valla que necesito energía almacenada para dejarla rendida y no parecer un adolecente novato con las hormonas calientes nada más_

_La segunda fue Kaomi; ya no recordaba con claridad quién era, solo sabía que era una compañera de su clase de algebra _

_Y así sucesivamente, ya le era muy común eso de llevar a una chica a su habitación y penetrarla toda la santa noche, pero todas ellas no eran puras, incluso sabía que todas eran unas cualquieras que le entregaban el culo a cualquiera que la tuviera grande según sus visiones retorcidas_

_Pero claro, todo con protección, no era tan estúpido, y la chica que no quería hacerlo a su modo, simplemente no lo hacía y que contratara a un playboy de un anuncio en el periódico _

_- ¿Por qué no se la metes y dejas de estar jodiéndote la existencia?- le preguntó un joven de melena color negro, larga hasta los hombro y de ojos verdes, vestía de un esmoquin negro y llevaba una copa vacía en la mano; se sentó en una silla a su lado _

_EL joven con quién había hablado por teléfono cuando la misma musa que lo torturaba había penetrado su casa por su muy inteligente hermana menor, ese tipo lo torturaba siempre después de su charla, con sus: _

"_Para el sexo no importa la edad… solo es sexo… por eso yo siempre lo hago con mi sobrinita" _

_¿Y cómo se atrevía a besar a su madre en la mejilla con esos labios tan asquerosos de los que salían esas vulgaridades? _

_- Cállate Hif- le ordenó, uno de sus amigos y compañeros de su case de escritura y gramática _

_- Por si te interesa… ella esta jugando un poco con su intimidad- dijo divertido y con una sonrisa estilo al del gato sonriente de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, dejó la copa en una mesa a su lado y le susurro- Sabes a lo que me refiero- se retiro _

_No supo como, pero ya estaba afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi… acaso ella… ¿gemía? Tal vez dudaba que alguien iría a su habitación sobretodo cuando tenía carteles pegados en su puerta de:_

"_Peligro" "Toca antes de entrar o sales por la ventana" "¡Haz caso de las otras advertencias!"_

_Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro a la derecha despacio, dejó un espacio para ver con su ojo derecho, abrió ambos ojos cuando la vio acostada con las piernas extremadamente abiertas, el vestido lila levantado hasta las caderas y su mano adentro de sus bragas de color verde con pequeños encajes blancos. Sus pies que se mantenían en las orillas de la cama se contraían cada vez que metía los dedos más adentro, las medias que llevaba estaban ya muy pegadas a su cuerpo y su mano izquierda se ocupaba de mantener estaba tapando la boca en todo momento; Kiba paso saliva por su garganta ¿cuántas veces se había corrido ya? Dedujo que unas tres máximo por lo mojada que estaba su entre pierna y lo sudada que estaba ella, notó que él también quería ser mojado por aquella cavidad cuando su miembro se puso ansioso, tenía que calmarse _

_- ¡AH!- parece que la chica de 16 no pudo evitar esa exclamación al sentirse satisfecha _

_… Hanabi ahora entendía el significado de que había algunas cosas que los niños no debían ver, ahora entendía que algunas películas con contenido sexual llevaban un +18. A los jóvenes les hacia mucho daño mentalmente _

_- ah… ah… ah- suspiraba cansada la protagonista del show erótico, saco la mano de sus pantaletas y la vio con atención, la luz del foco hacía que todo el líquido brillara con intensidad- Ya no puedo… seguir a así… Necesito un hombre- aflojo los músculos relajándose; sin saber que era observaba por el Inuzuka que lamía el contorno de sus labios con una mirada perversa_

_Ya con un buen baño y después de haberse puesto algo menos elegante, un short mezclilla que llegaba a los inicios de sus rodillas, una playera blanca (la cual parecía más vestido que playera puesto que cubría parte de sus brazos y sus muslos) y unos tenis blancos, se dispuso a salir; cuando cerro la puerta de tras de ella escucho:_

_- No sabía que así te divertías en tus tiempos libres- dijo un burlón Kiba arrinconado en la pared a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos puestos en ella_

_- Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo- trató de ponerse firme, pero esas palabras dichas por el Inuzuka le habían dado en el punto de su cerebro en el que se almacenaba la vergüenza y el coraje- Además tú deberías dejar de ver a chicas más pequeñas que tu… por invasión a mi privacidad puedo demandarte ¿Lo sabías?- _

_- Si, pero lo harás después de meter un pene en tu intimidad ¿O lo harás antes?- siguió burlándose, Hanabi mordía su lengua ligeramente y cerro los ojos para abrirlos más relajada_

_- Lo aré después- confesó retirándose_

_- Así que perderás tu virginidad esta noche, cuando sabes que cualquiera puede subir por "X" motivo y verte sentada en las caderas sudorosas de un pervertido gritando "¡Oh si más!"- fingió la voz que había escuchado hace unos momentos _

_- Eso a ti ¿qué mas te da?- le preguntó- ¿Y quién te dijo que era virgen?- viéndolo con seriedad espero respuesta, ¿era virgen?, lo era pero quería saber si al menos podría llegar a sacarle el nerviosismo al Inuzuka. Cosa que no consiguió_

_- En realidad no es algo que me importe, pero… has llegado a tocar mi curiosidad- se separó de la pared e inclinó la cara a la de la fémina cuando se dio cuanta que su pecho tocaba con el suyo- ¿lo eres?-_

_- …- mantuvo su mirada, pero no sabía que era lo que pasaría si llegaba a decir "si" y tampoco si decía "no" el miedo y el nerviosismo ganaban terreno en su rostro, se acercó un poco más al rostro de su impertinente conocido y le susurro de forma temible- déjame en paz… si lo soy, pero eso cambiará esta noche- esperaba que él dijera _

"_¡No espera! O "Puedo ayudarte" pero no podía esperar lo segundo con mucho anhelo _

_Kiba alzo la ceja incrédulo. Esa niñata hablaba con la verdad de eso no le cupo la menor duda cuando visualizo con cuidado los plateados ojos… pero si solo quería perder la virginidad con cualquier desconocido_

_- ¿Y en realidad… solo quieres… que un hombre te la meta y ya?- pregunto seguro de lo que haría dependiendo de su respuesta_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres sexo conmigo?- evitó la pregunta con otra, cruzo los brazos sonriendo arrogantemente _

_- Siendo honesto… si- movió la cabeza en afirmativo, pero la Hyuuga no le creyó y lo demostró con un "Hmp" desagradable perdiendo la sonrisa_

_- Piérdete Inuzuka- le dijo caminando por el pasillo negando con la cabeza, sintió que el peli castaño la jaló del largo cabello- ¡Te advierto que sino me sueltas…!- fue interrumpida por el tirón que hizo Kiba de su cabellera obligándola a retroceder con rapidez para no caer. Fue metida a su habitación- ¡No quiero! ¡Kiba!- la soltó cuando la aventó a la cama_

_Hanabi miró al chico y lo vio desnudarse sin descaro ni pudor- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- avergonzada pensó levantarse para salir corriendo y denunciar al maldito a las autoridades, pero no lo hizo, solo se arrinconó en la pared que estaba atrás de ella como una bebé que no quería ir al doctor para evitar inyecciones _

_Ya solo con el pantalón puesto se subió con las rodillas viendo fijamente a su presa- Quítate la ropa- ordenó con la voz gruesa bajando la bragueta _

_- N-no- le respondió protegiéndose a si misma cruzando los brazos alrededor de su pecho, la playera se arrugó por la presión de sus brazos_

_- Que te quites la maldita ropa- le ordenó con más ímpetu y con un tono amenazador _

_- No quiero- retó intentando arrinconarse un poco más en la pared_

Si no hubieran llamando a mi celular pensaba el Inuzuka bebiendo un poco de sake directamente de la botella, la dejó en la mesita que esta un lado de él, fumando un puro y dejando que el humo abandonara sus pulmones por la nariz

_- Soy yo- contestó era su madre pidiéndole que fuera por ella al trabajo, se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina para reacomodar unas cosas y no quería dormir sin antes dar su felicitación a la pareja festejada de esa noche- Ya voy- trato de sonar de lo más normal cuando hablo, colgó la llamada y le dijo a Hanabi molesto- Eres mía…- recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación dejando la fiesta_

Después de esa noche… Aproveche la ausencia de Hinata por su luna de miel y la falta de su padre en casa por asuntos de la empresa que ya estaba unida con la compañía de Naruto dejó escapar otra bola de humo por su boca sosteniendo el puro con sus dedos de la mano izquierda E hice mío ese cuerpo

_- Kiba… Kiba… Así un… un poco más- respondía gustosa a cada embestida de su amante_

_Pasaron dos días desde aquel encuentro con su pequeña lunita; cuando la volvió a verla, él le había propuesto solo quitarle la virginidad "Solo basta con una metida y ya" con eso la convenció, la pequeña Hyuuga sabía que para esa "pequeña metida" se necesitaban distintos procesos, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar a su casa… subieron las escaleras sin hablarse y cuando estuvieron solos por completo Kiba decidió tomar las riendas del momento besando el cuello de la joven. Las caricias inadecuadas pero placenteras fueron intensificándose, Hanabi ya no sentía miedo de Kiba como la noche de la boda, la mirada en él ya era menos pecaminosa y más cálida…_

_Las blanquecinas piernas se enredaban en las caderas de Kiba, sus manos se encargaban de acariciar la ancha espalda y sus labios se encontraban a pocos cm de la oreja masculina dando gemidos en todo momento inspirándolo a seguir con más fuerza y con menos consideración_

_Al terminar la dejó dormida completamente en su cama, se vistió y salió de su casa no sin antes darle una sincera sonrisa, tal vez así Hanabi ya dejaría de tocarse a si misma más seguido_

- Pero no lo hizo- murmuro

- ¡Kiba! ¡Maldita sea deja de fumar! ¡Hasta aquí llega ese estúpido humo!- grito Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, la habitación que compartían desde entonces

Hanabi había llegado al departamento de la universidad donde él dormía para no ser una molestia en su casa. Sin saber como… pero ya estaban besándose en el escritorio, la falda y las pantaletas habían desaparecido y el pantalón de él ya estaba desabrochado

Podía recordar todos esos momentos junto a su pequeña lunita, pero decidió no hacerlo; de lo contrario olvidaría que tenía prohibido el acceso a esa habitación ya la tomaría sin importarle que ella lo regañara por de desobedecerla, apago el puro y se acostó con intenciones de dormir, mañana sería un largo día

¿'_'?... Y el día de la celebración …. ¿'_'?

- No quería venir- le dijo Naruto a Hinata malhumorado, en realidad quería estar en la oficina (y odiaba el trabajo), lo último que quería celebrar era el otro año de fracaso por parte de la muerte para llevarse al viejo verde

- Me lo prometiste- le dijo Hinata molesta no se había desvelado convenciendo (complaciendo) a su esposo toda la noche para que en la mañana él le saliera de niña a la mañana siguiente- Así que te aguantas y aguantas a mi padre por más cosas que te diga… hazlo por mí… ¿sí?- le miró tiernamente, acercó una mano a su propio pecho y con un movimiento casi indetectable hizo a un lado la tela que cubría su seno dejándole ver a su esposo un poco, el vestido blanco que llevaba era un poco recatado puesto que a su padre siempre le gustaba verla sí- Y tal vez…- simulando rascar su piel con la largas uñas- podríamos recordar viejos tiempos en mi antigua habitación- le susurro con timidez y un enorme sonrojo

- Si lo pones así… me aré el sordo en toda la fiesta- le dijo abrazándola de la cintura pegando su cadera en los muslos de ella completamente satisfecho

- Gracias- perdiendo el sonrojo sentándose del agarre- Ayúdame con esto- le enseño los manteles verdes

Ya caí pensaba desanimado el derrotado (humillado) Uzumaki, encargándose de las mesas pensaba en como cobrársela; su esposa en realidad tendría que soportar más de ocho rondas de pasión… dos en la cama, tres en su antiguo escritorio, una pegada en la pared y dos en el suelo. Cinco viéndolo a la cara y tres cerrando los ojos al ser poseía por atrás; la penetraría en esa casa y en la suya propia hasta el cansancio por hacerlo poner adornos en las mesas y en todo el jardín para su muy odiado "padre" Y no conforme le haría el amor al despertar en el día siguiente de modo que ella no tendrá fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y se quedaría desnuda toda la tarde con una sola sabana cubriendo su cuerpo

:-:

- ¡Kiba!- gritaba Hanabi pasando por los pasillos vistiendo un vestido morado al igual que el de Hinata no llevaba escote ni dejaba ver mucho su cuerpo de forma sensual (como era de costumbre para ella)- ¡Baja a ayudar!-

Pasó por su vieja habitación- ¡Incluso Baka-Naruto está haciendo algo!- gritaba más colérica por el enojo que sentía, su poco útil le había resultado su… ¿Novio?... ¿Amante?... ¿Prometido? Nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió que la jalaron de los cabellos hacía la habitación cerrando la puerta con un azote

:-:

- ¿he? Naruto-kun… oye- llamó Hinata sacando al rubio de sus pervertidas ideas de como poder poseer a su esposa esa noche

- ¿Qué…?- aún irritado

- ¿Has visto a Hanabi?- le preguntó con algo de preocupación, no podía evitar sonar preocupada cuando lo estaba

- Me preguntas a mí- le contestó fuñendo el ceño sin dejar de poner servilletas en el servilletero con el número de primaveras del cumpleañero

-¿La has visto?- volvió a preguntar, seguía siendo muy ingenua, se decía el rubio

- ¡Hinata!… en realidad… ¿Soy alguien que le interesaría el paradero de tu hermana?- se señaló a si mismo

- he… no, creo que no- contestó decepcionada- Vale la buscaré ocúpate de darles las instrucciones a los meseros- ordenó alejándose como todo un general del ejercito

Decidido… no la dejaré descansar en toda la mierda de semana… pensaba completamente molesto terminando de arreglar las mesas, el viejo mezquino podía comprar a personas para hacer los arreglos pero no… ¡Pero no! Teniendo a dos yernos ¿quién necesitaba de más servidumbre?

:-:

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba?- regaño por la agresividad del castaño

- he yo… creo que ya debemos dejar en claro lo nuestro ¿no?- dijo serio, paso mucho pensándolo en esa habitación en la que se había imaginado a la Hanabi de 16 años tocándose en la cama, en la que se había acostado respirando con calma las sabanas lilas, claro hasta escuchar a la Hanabi de 26 gritar afuera del cuarto pidiendo ayuda para los arreglos

- A ahora no Kiba- sabía que por más que se negara se moría por dejar es punto en claro pero no era el momento- Dejémoslo cuándo lleguemos a casa ¿vale?- tocó el hombro del chico

- Entiendo…- no quiso demostrarlo pero estaba un poco decepcionado

:-:

- Y esas copas por allá- decía Naruto a los empleados- Ahora los meseros… Hey ¡Escuchen!- gritó al ver que los empleados ligaban con las invitadas, siguieron sin hacerle caso- … Hice lo que podía- sonrió con liberación dejando a los meseros sirviendo una copa de vidrio con un poco de alcohol para relajarse- Ya casi es hora…- mirando su reloj. Como le hubiera gustado que esa fiesta fuera un funeral, porque de ser así él habría pagado todos los gastos incluyendo el ataúd

[*- 1 hora después - *]

- ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ya nos vamos?- le preguntaba Naruto a Hinata, está solo apretaba la copa que tenía entre sus manos con la vena de la frente ya resaltada- ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ya nos vamos?- hasta que ella ya no pudo más

- Si Naruto-kun…- rendida- ya nos vamos- dejó la copa, que ya tenía una ruptura, en la mesa que estaba frente a ella

- Hina… en un momento vengo iré a darle mis felicitaciones al viejo- con una sonrisa malvada

- ¡No irás a empujarlo por las escaleras y no irás por el auto!- le detuvo del saco cuando él se levanto de la silla

Su plan… había fracasado, aunque el del auto no estaba mal, lo consideraría en su lista de 129 opciones, la muerte necesitaba ayuda y él estaba disponible

- Oigan ¿No han visto a Hanabi?- preguntó un desesperado Kiba con el par

Naruto entre cerro los ojos frustrado, él podría preocuparse más por el gato de un vecino que por la engreída de Hanabi, apuntó con el dedo índice a Hinata, ella negó sin soltar al rubio de su ropa

- Gracias- dejándolos solos

:-:

- Ahora… ¿Dónde carajos se metió esa mujer?- pasando por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ahora que lo recordaba ese había sido el donde él la había descubierto

- ah… mmm- escuchó al otro lado de una puerta… la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi, una corazonada le decía que no abriera esa puerta

Pero no le importo

¿Hanabi? pensó abriendo la puerta, no le sorprendió lo que vio: Una peli castaña en el borde de su cama dejando caer su cabeza de la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero a diferencia de la última vez; estaba completamente desnuda, con ambas manos entre las piernas- … Que bonita- dijo sarcásticamente cerrando la puerta con llave

- ¿Kiba?- abriendo los ojos, regresando a la realidad- Hmp al menos di… que no me estoy acostando con otro- se defendió levantándose; cuando se bajo de la cama dejando ver toda su desnudez, caminó hacía su antiguo escritorio donde recordaba los momentos en los que se había quedado en vela por las tareas

En vez de libros había una botella de champan ya abierta

- Bebiste- afirmó molesto

- Un poco… ¿Beberías conmigo?- le extendió la copa llena con una traviesa sonrisa

- No-

- Por favor, si no lo haces te juro que me lanzo por la ventana- amenazó con seriedad aún con el brazo extendido sin perder la sonrisa- No bromeo-

- No tengo de otra… no quiero que me metan a la cárcel por tu culpa- ¿A quién más culparían por que una mujer desnuda se arroje por la ventana? Si a él

Cuando tomó el contenido de aquella copa, la sonrisa de Hanabi se extendió más y su vista se empezó a perder

- Hanabi- llamó dejando caer la copa al suelo que rompió en pedazos al instante- ¿Qué diablos… pusiste… en…?- comenzó a sentirse mareado incluso tomo un extremo del escritorio para no dejarse caer

- Solo una pequeña formula que aprendí en química- le guiñó el ojo

- ¿Me estás drogando?... Que bajo- ahora veía a dos de Hanabi

- No te he drogado por gusto… además… ya lo habíamos acordado ¿no?- tiró de la chaqueta de cuerpo hacía ella para llevárselo a la cama donde antes había estado ella- ¿Ya se te olvido?- un poco molesta- No te preocupes… yo te lo recuerdo- lo tiró al colchón y se puso encima de él

- Pero… esto… se… supone… que lo… haría… yo- decía Kiba entre los jugosos besos dados por Hanabi

- Un ligero cambio de planes- le sonrió rozando la frente de él

Le despojó completamente de su chaqueta la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación Que rudeza la tuya se dijo Kiba con lo que le quedaba de vista, Hanabi volvió a besarlo, las caderas femeninas se movían contra las masculinas, el castaño no le gustaba sentirse dominado, en su intento de atrapar la cabeza de Hanabi para tener más contacto con ella, no se lo permitió tomándola y estrellándola contra el colchón aún lado de la mejilla de Kiba rasguñando sin querer la muñeca del joven

- Lo siento-

- Eso no… basta- no acepto la disculpa, quiso parar cuando Hanabi empezó a lamer con descaro su cuello- Hanabi… quiero-

- Está vez no es de lo que tú quieres- molesta se apartó un poco y lo vio cuando se sentó por completo en el miembro del chico aún cubierto por la ropa- ¡Siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres!- tomó la camisa blanca, una mano en un extremo apartado por los botones y la otra mano en el otro extremo abriéndola de golpe- ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!- con sus largas uñas tocaron con delicadeza el cuello, pero al descender rasguñaban sin piedad- Siempre hacemos las posiciones que quieres… me haces decir lo que deseas que diga para sentir tu amiguito más dentro de mi intimidad- paró cuando sintió el pantalón- Incluso compramos la lencería que te parece más provocativa-

- Nun-nunca te ne-negaste- se defendió a pesar de sentir el ardor

- Porque no me lo permitías- se acercó al rostro de Kiba y atrapo su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió, lo dejó y le susurro- Las tangas de día y la penetración de noche… ¿Sabes como queda mi trasero después de eso?- él no contestó y en tono irónico ella continuo- Claro que lo sabes…- la voz se torno más ronca- Si lo vez a diario- sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón- Y ¿qué me dices de los sostenes? Solo para que mis pechos se vean tan grandes y aplastados por las copas como las tetas de Kimi Katsuki… la que por cierto, son tan falsas como las de Sabrina de Big Brother- murmuro indignada- ¡Me duele y me estresan! ¡Quiero sostenes de mi maldita talla! ¡Es como si yo quisiera ponerte uno de esos aparatos para engrandecer tu pene en el sexo! O ponerte calzones de niño para que se te vea más grande ¡No seria bonito ¿verdad?- ya había deslizado el cinturón y abierto el botón del pantalón, deslizaba la cremallera dejando que el sonido de está se ocupara del silencio- Y está vez se hará a mi modo- lo besó, Kiba no supo si lo decía en sus cinco sentidos o porque realmente estaba borracha, pero era cierto y apenas se había dado cuenta de lo duro que fue para ella acatar sus gustos

Hanabi bajo los pantalones negros junto con la ropa interior del Inuzuka, esté no podía moverse:

1- Por el efecto de esa droga infernal

2- Por el hecho de que por primera vez se había sentido mal emocionalmente en referencia a su relación con Hanabi

Las opciones para detener a la joven Hyuuga se le acabaron al fin como sus palabras; dejó de apretar las sabanas y se rindió ante el enojo de la oji perla, él ya había gozado mucho de su cuerpo, no sería justo que ella no hiciera lo mismo

Hanabi se arto del silencio de Kiba, si no pensaba hablar ¡por todos los dioses que diría algo!... Suplicas

- Odio que me ignoren ¿sabes?- le informó al chico- Vale… lo haremos un poco a tu modo, pero no será algo que disfrutes mucho- Kiba sufrió un escalofrío por su espalda cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica

- ¿En realidad piensas violarme?- le preguntó ya con la respiración un poco agitada

- Violar… tú no estabas en desacuerdo cuando lo propusiste de modo que fuera yo la victima- remarcó el "yo" para darle a entender que la palabra "violación" veía acompañada de la palabra "humillación"- Está vez serás tú el que me suplique porqué deje de torturarte- sonrió- Ojo por ojo mi querido Kiba-kun- se quitó de encima, no le preocupo dejarlo así, después de todo la droga no terminaría su efecto hasta después de unas horas… justo el tiempo necesario; En su cajón del tocador a un lado de la cama tenía algunas cosas interesantes, se preguntó si Kiba no las había visto ya; no le importo seguían ahí

- ¿Buscas métodos de tortura?- Kiba ya se había dado a la tarea de investigar las cosas de la chica, con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que Hanabi ocultaba tras esa máscara de ingenuidad y seriedad; y en su búsqueda encontró cosas muy interesantes

- Para mí… no- sacó un pañuelo verde- Para ti… un poco- regresó a su sitió de antes pero esta vez se puso a un lado del rostro del castaño- Yo diría que sí- amarró el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos de él y al tener el nudo apretó ambos extremos con fuerza

- Mmm- se quejó, algunos cabellos se habían arrancado de su cabeza, si dolió mucho

Subió una rodilla a la cama y después la otra, cuando estaba por completo en la cama se aseguró de poner acomodarse bien, una pierna de un lado del cuerpo del chico y la otra en el otro extremo, sin previo aviso lo beso con calma, la tormenta iría después; tomó ambas manos masculinas entre las suyas y entrelazo sus dedos. Llevó los dedos de Kiba y los suyos propios en un paseo su plano y suave abdomen hasta parar en los pechos

Lo dejó de besar pero aún mantenía sus labios cerca de los de él, le susurro

- Acarícialos… como siempre- le ordenó dejando libres sus dedos, pero aún tenía capturadas las manos llevándolas, cada mano a un seno- No te lo voy a repetir- gruño

Bruja pensó Kiba sin tener más elección movió sus palmas sintiendo la calidez de los pechos que por años había estado tocando, pasando entre sus dedos los endurecidos pezones rosados Esto en realidad la excita un poco sonrojado al comenzar a conocer al otro lado de la fría Hanabi Hyuuga

- Lo vez… no es tan desagradable como pensabas ¿o sí?- le preguntó la joven cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias, las enormes manos eran perfectas para acariciarla, las yemas rozaban con ternura sus pezones ¿Acaso tenía que recordarle que él era la victima en esa ocasión? Nuevamente quitó las enormes manos de su cuerpo y pegándolas con dureza en las sabanas

- Hanabi… esto no es divertido- interrumpió ya fastidiado

- Si es verdad… - recapacitando- esto es un juego de novatos- sonrió de forma maliciosa, gateó y hasta que sus pezones rozarán contra los labios del castaño- ¿Qué esperas? Anda- sin oponerse la lengua de Kiba salió de su boca tocando lo que estuvo a su alcance- Mmm sí… ah… me gusta- murmuro sin soltar las muñecas del joven se arrimó más. Sus glúteos se acomodaron en el tratado abdomen de su (ahora) víctima

El chico comenzaba a perder aire, al detenerse para respirar, las uñas de Hanabi se clavaron en sus muñecas dañándolo tanto que sangraron un poco- Nadie te dijo que podías detenerte- dijo molesta

Se esta tomando muy enserio el papel con un poco ya de miedo por lo que esa mujer podía hacer siguió su labor, ella se arrimó un poco más hacía la cara de él

- Líbalos- ordenó, Kiba no supo que significaba esa palabra pero no podía parar a preguntárselo… probablemente quería que hiciera algo más que solo lamer, así que se dedico a chuparlos y a succionarlos dejándole algunas marcas rojizas en el busto- Un poquito más fuerte- excitada movía sus caderas de un lado a otro

Necesito aire pensó imaginando que su cara ya podía verde o morada Ya no puedo más sin resistir un segundo dejó de darle atención al cuerpo de Hanabi y preocuparse por el suyo propio, inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de recuperarse, ella se quitó de encima- ¿Qué… planeas?- las pisadas sumían el colchón, se dejó caer cerca de él, como antes, solo que ahora un olor muy conocido lo atesto- No lo aré- gruño cabreado

- No te digo que hagas nada que tú no ya probado… la única diferencia es que ahora soy yo la que dice "cuando" y "como"- las palmas femeninas acariciaron en un trayecto recto por el cuello, el abdomen hasta llegar a la entre pierna acariciándola con sus dos manos restregando sus pechos en el estomago de él- Pero esta bien… después de todo ese es el punto, hagámoslo por las malas- sus manos apretaron con fuerza haciendo uso de las uñas

- ¡Mal-maldita!- grito arqueando la espalda eso sin duda le había dolido, opciones no tenía, sus manos no podían moverse tanto como lo necesitaba, y sus piernas no le contestaban en lo más mínimo; con esfuerzo inclino su cuello y acercó su cara a la intimidad ya húmeda de Hanabi, por más que la odiara el olor tan llamativo de su matriz era difícil de ignorar, respiró un poco y hundió su boca entre las piernas de la chica metiendo su lengua hasta donde pudo embriagándose con el sabor

Ahora sé porque tanta urgencia de probar esta experiencia acercó las caderas un poco más teniendo contacto en la punta de la nariz del chico- ¡Ah!- se contrajo ya con un gran rubor en las mejillas Se siente genial ser la que domina sonreía pasando sus uñas una y otra vez por el miembro de Kiba sin llegar a lastimarlo esta vez, para el siguiente paso necesitaba que su compañero lo deseara tanto o más que ella, la lengua del chico hacía un excelente trabajo, estuvo a punto de irse, movió las caderas intentando tener más contacto- ¡Kiba!- su primer orgasmo, el primero que tenía en la boca de un chico, sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo

:-:

- ¿Dónde está el viejo?- se preguntaba en voz baja el rubio, que suerte había sido para él que las amigas de la universidad de su esposa Hinata la hayan apartado de su lado- Que mal…- dijo desanimado

- ¡Naruto-kun!- llamarón a sus espaldas, el chico se tensó y giro la cabeza hacía atrás viendo a una muy enojada Hinata- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir por mi padre!- avisó con tono amenazador

- ¡Haces lo que yo te digo Hanabi o te pesará!- escucharon ambos en la planta de arriba

- ¿Acaso ese no es Kiba?- preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza confuso

- … y dijo "Hanabi"- preocupada Hinata salió disparada hacía el tercer piso (ellos estaban en el segundo ya que el primero y el jardín eran usados para la reunión) con Naruto tras ella

- ¡Espera Hinata!-

:-:

- ¿Me "pesará" dijiste?- incrédula, ya estaba nuevamente sentada en el abdomen de Kiba, pero esta vea dándole la espalda; masajeaba rudamente el miembro necesitado- Que bobo diciendo eso en tu situación- sonrió con malicia

Las manos de Kiba se estaban recuperando, y movía los dedos de sus pies, al parecer Hanabi no se había percatado del tiempo que había utilizado para torturarlo

Solo unos minutos y Hanabi jugaba con la miembro de Kiba usando la lengua y los labios, él por su parte solo debía resistir, los efectos de la droga ya casi llegaban a su límite y podría castigarla

Solo un poco más pensaba mordiendo su lengua aún impregnada con el sabor de la chica

:-:

- Mi casa jamás me había parecido tan enorme- dijo Hinata un poco agitada, abriendo una puerta, un despacho o algo así

¿De qué habitación provino la voz de Kiba? pensaba Naruto un poco calmado, Hanabi a él no le importaba, pero a Hinata si

:-:

¡Ya está! aliviado, movió con cuidado sus brazos aprovechando el descuido de Hanabi. La movilidad regreso, su mano tomó el pañuelo y lo aparto de su cara, parpadeó y la vista ya era normal, sonrió al saber que estaba libre, acercó su mano a los cabellos castaños y tiró de ellos apartándola tocando la espalda de ella con su pecho- Se acabó tu tiempo- gruño en su oído

El saber que por fin había dominado al chico que amaba, cuando por fin tenía el control, él la regresaba a la realidad con un gruñido "Se acabó tu tiempo"

Una vez teniendo a la fiera de ojos plateados bajo su cuerpo tomó ambas piernas entre sus manos y se adentró en ella de un solo golpe

- ¡Eso no es justo!- grito la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza recibiendo la rápida embestida

- ¡Claro que es justo!- entrando y saliendo de ella- ¡Y di que solo estoy haciendo esto!- aumentando la velocidad de las vaivenes dejó las piernas de la chica y le habló tomando esta vez su rostro- ¿O querías que me lo cobrará todo?-

- ¡Hanabi!- escucharon a Hinata entrando a la habitación

- ¡Kiba!- grito Naruto sacando a su esposa de la habitación molesto- ¡Para eso existen los malditos hoteles!-

- Tienes razón Hanabi… no es justo- completamente helado ante las miradas de esos dos

:-:

- ¿Qué pasa chicos por qué no beben un poco?- les preguntó Sakura a los cuatro de la mesa de hasta el fondo

- No quiero- malhumorado Naruto- Por esto necesitaré años de terapia- murmuró sintiendo el escalofrío en la espalda- ¡Ves Hinata te dije que no necesitaban ayuda!-

- Cállate- le dijo Hinata dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza con la cara roja

Ni siquiera me dejaron acabar tranquilo se lamentaba furioso Kiba a lado de Naruto, con la ropa mal puesta

Pero fue divertido mientras duró sonreía Hanabi a lado de Hinata- Kiba-kun ¿Quieres un trago?- le extendió un vaso con tequila

- ¡NO!- salió corriendo empujando a todos, Hanabi reía a carcajadas mientras que Naruto y Hinata se miraban confusos

**FIN**

_:::::_

_Este Es mi Primer KibaHana, es una pareja poco común pero bueno ^^ me gusta lo poco común_


End file.
